kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Birth by Sleep
"Birth by Sleep" é o vídeo secreto terminando Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix e um follow-up de "The Gathering", que termina o segredo do vídeo original de Kingdom Hearts II . Os centros de vídeo em torno de três Keyblade wielders e um inimigo sem nome. Sinopse Ele continua onde The Gathering termina, os três cavaleiros Keyblade, Terra, Aqua e Ven são abordados por um homem velho, Master Xehanort, e seu aprendiz, Vanitas. Os dois são cobrados por Terra, e Xehanort responde mudando a terra debaixo deles para criar uma plataforma crescente. Xehanort então levanta o chão debaixo de si, assim, a criação de um penhasco muito superior ao terreno circundante. Ele se torna imediatamente evidente que Xehanort e Vanitas têm um imenso poder. Apesar de greves Vanitas Terra com Thunder, e é imediatamente perseguido por Aqua e Ventus, perseguições Terra após Xehanort, que cria um ciclone Keyblade para ajudar Vanitas contra Ventus e Aqua. Vanitas perseguições e batalhas Ventus e Aqua sobre o ciclone, e nem são capazes de vencê-lo. Percebendo que a Terra está ficando mais perto de Xehanort, Vanitas dirige o ciclone para a Terra, derrubando-o fora do penhasco. Aqua e assistir em horror Ventus e Aqua é atingido pelo ciclone, a cair no chão, destruindo completamente seu capacete. Ventus vem em seu auxílio quando ela solta Reflect a Terra para protegê-lo de que o ciclone. A magia protege-lo do ciclone até que ele é empurrado até onde é Xehanort, altura em que ela explode, o ciclone explodir em pedaços. Terra é descartado para onde Xehanort é. duelos brevemente Terra Xehanort até o velho congelar seu braço esquerdo. Ventus tentativas de ataque Xehanort de trás, mas Xehanort teletransporta-se atrás de Ven e agarra-o pelo capacete, começa a esmagá-la. Terra tropeça frente, provavelmente em uma tentativa de ajudar Ven, até Vanitas e do ciclone Keyblade inexplicavelmente reaparecer abaixo dos pés da Terra, jogando-o fora do penhasco como Keyblades inúmeras massa do seu corpo. Xehanort e Vanitas estar no topo da falésia, ainda segurando o Ven, presumivelmente de forma Aqua podia vê-lo. Quando ela não queima, Xehanort primeiro e depois congela Ventus. Como Aqua olha com horror, Xehanort joga-lo fora do penhasco, e sua keyblade quebra sobre uma rocha. Aqua capturas seu corpo e ele é revelado para ter uma impressionante semelhança com Roxas. Apesar de congelado, ele se move os olhos para indicar que ele ainda está vivo. Keyblade Xehanort é transformada em uma bola de roxo e azul de energia, e ele atira para cima para a parte nuvens escuras, revelando o que parece ser Kingdom Hearts por meio inexplicável. Terra, mal conseguia ficar em pé, arranca o que resta de seu capacete olhar para Kingdom Hearts e começa a sucumbir à escuridão, mostrada pelos olhos amarelados. O vídeo termina com Mickey Mouse, usando roupas similares a roupa Sora de''Kingdom Hearts II'', olhando para Kingdom Hearts na mesma área, mas a uma certa distância, mantendo o Star Seeker Keyblade e na iminência de pisar dentro Condição para desbloquear este vídeo A condição para destravar o vídeo varia de acordo com a dificuldade que você escolheu: * Para Beginner Mode o vídeo não está disponível; * Para Standard Mode você deve completar o Jiminy's Journal e todos os Gummi Mission; * Para Proud Mode você precisa completar o jogo e derrotar o Lingering Sentiment; * Para Modo Critical você precisa de Coroa de Ouro. Comentário de Nomura Tetsuya Nomura, diretor da série Kingdom Hearts, originalmente deu poucos detalhes sobre o final secreto. Originalmente, as únicas informações que ele divulgou foi que todos os personagens do vídeo eram novos para a série, apesar das semelhanças físicas. No entanto, Nomura declarou em uma entrevista que este vídeo é o fim não-jogável de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, e que o jogo antecede dez anos antes do primeiro jogo Kingdom Hearts. Em maio de 2007, Nomura revelou maiores informações sobre o vídeo e as suas implicações para a série. Ele confirmou o nome de Aqua e Ven e introduziu o nome do cavaleiro Keyblade terceiros, Terra, no entanto, ele também afirmou que Ven era apenas um apelido para o jovem cavaleiro do sexo masculino, e que o nome completo é "um pouco mais" ( seu nome completo foi revelado para ser Ventus). Nomura tinha que dizer isto de Ven semelhança de Roxas: Eu não posso dar qualquer detalhe sobre isso. Ele pode apenas se assemelham a ele, e se há uma conexão, Sora pode estar relacionada também. O que posso dizer agora é que esses mistérios são todos ligados à história. Ele também não deu detalhes sobre a mudança na cor dos olhos da Terra de azul para amarelo, dizendo: "Eu acho que a imaginação de cada um é bastante capaz, então por favor tente antecipar um monte de coisas." Seus comentários finais sobre os nomes dos três guerreiros eram que os nomes de Sora, Riku e Kairi destinam-se a significar Céu, Terra e Mar, enquanto os nomes de Ven, Terra e Aqua representar três propriedades diferentes do mundo: Vento, Terra e Água. Vídeo thumb|300px|right Curiosidades * No vídeo, as Keyblades seguintes são mostradas: Follow the Wind, uma versão recolorida de Sleeping Lion, Fenrir, Circle of Life, Wishing Lamp, Gull Wing e Star Seeker, segurada pelo rei Mickey. * Curiosamente, em "The Gathering", Terra, Ven e Aqua pegam a Kingdom Key D, e A Way to the Dawn. No entanto, eles não parecem ter estes Keyblades em "Birth by Sleep". * No vídeo, Vanitas parece ser gerado a partir da essência da Master Xehanort, mas no jogo em si, ele aparece atrás de Xehanort. Xehanort faz um breve discurso sobre a Keyblade War e suas verdadeiras intenções são omitidos do vídeo, deixando-o ambíguo quanto às razões pelas quais a Terra, Aqua e Ven atacam Xehanort e Vanitas. * Há cenas aqui que não foram incluídas no jogo real: # Vanitas saltando do penhasco e usando uma magia Thundaga em Terra. # Vanitas tiro magia Blizzard, como a Aqua, Ventus e atacando Vanitas de cima. # Terra atacando Master Xehanort quando ele cai da explosão, seguida de Master Xehanort conjurar uma magia Blizzard, como no braço esquerdo Terra. # Ventus da Keyblade quebrando enquanto ele cai depois de ser congelado por Master Xehanort. # Olhos Terra está girando amarelo logo depois que ele tira o capacete. * No vídeo, o rei Mickey apareceu longe dos penhascos que Master Xehanort criado. Mas no jogo real, o rei Mickey apareceu apenas perto da área onde Ven, Aqua, Braig e Vanitas estão. * No jogo, Ventus mantém sua keyblade com a mão direita, mas no vídeo quando ele tenta atacar Master Xehanort de trás, ele mantém a sua keyblade com a mão esquerda. Categoria:Secretos Categoria:Videos